Memories
by Black and Green
Summary: I train to be strong, I always fight alone....But after my mother died, all I needed was your help..Complete
1. Her life style

Memories.

It was a long day.She was exhusted.She wasen't like evey normal girl.Instead she was a tomboy.Her name was Sakura.She was a telented.Smart strong and though she woudn't admit it she was beautiful.Sakura had long pink hair and jade green eyes.Sakura also had a beautiful figure that could leave a guy drooling.

Sakura was seventeen.She wasn't like a teenage girl.She dressed diffrently.She wore a black tanktop that was held by her arms and black pants.She had her hair in a ponytail all the time. Trianing was her everyday usual thing.'Time to go home.'she thought.Walking home she attracted every man's attention like everyday.

"Sakura-chan wait up!"she heard a voice say.'Oh great here he comes!'she thought."Its great seeing you!"Naruto said with a smile.She smiled.'When can he leave me alone!'Naruto like every blonde(No offense to blonde.)was dumb.Stll Sakura thought he was nice but annoying.Then Sakura thought up of a plan to get a seventeen year old boy away from her.

"Shouldin't you be going to see Hinita your_ **girlfriend**_?"she asked.

"Oh no your right!Hinita-chan wait for me!"he yelled.Sakura sweatdropped.She walked to her house.Then she realized that she forgot her keys.Knocking on the door she thought up of an excuse to say to her mother.Sakura lived with her mother only.Her father left when she was little and was known to be dead since he was not found.The door didn't open.'Strange.'she thought.

Soon it began to rain.'Great.'she thought.She sat on the porch.Maybe her mom might be returning soon.Sakura felt someone coming.Turning around she saw Sauske.Wait no The Uchiha Sauske.The hearthrob and the cold guy.Sauske was wet from the rain.His raven hair was ruined and so was his blue shirt and white pants.

"What are you doing?"he asked coldly.

"This may sound stupid but I forgot my keys and it seems as if no ones home,"she answered.

"Use a pin.Here,'he said.He took out a pin and started to turn it.It didn't work.

"I have a better idea,"she said.She kicked it open."That should do it,"she continued.Sauske looked at her.'Now why didn't I think of that?'he thought.Then they looked in the house with shocked expressions."No,"

* * *

A cliffhanger.Whats gonna happen next?Hmmm...This might take a while. 


	2. Her dreams and nightmares

"No,"she said.Sayoran stood there with a shocked expression.The place was a mess."Mother!Please were are you!"she yelled.They saw something move.

"Here I'am.Sorry about the mess,"she said

"What happend?"Sakura asked.

"Oh well I was cleaning,"she answered.Sakura turned towards the door.Sauske was not there. 'Well he would have left sooner or later.'she thought."Your wet!"her mother exclaimed."Take a bath and go to sleep now!"Sakura did not hesitate.She went to the bathroom in a flash.

"Why did Sauske try to help?"she asked herself."Its quite unlike him,"she began to blush.The thought of Sauske wet with his hair messed up made her blush even more.Sakura really liked Sauske even though he was cold to her.Sakura got out of the bathtub.She put on her pj's.Looking at the mirror she remembered why she had long pink hair.

FLASHBACK.

"Sakura your hair is so long!Its quite unlike you,"her mother said.Sakur blushed a bit.She touched her hair.

"Well there is a boy I like and I heard he likes girls with long hair.So I decided to grow mine out,"she answered.

"I wish I had long hair like that,"her mother said.

"Maybe you will one day,"she said.

"Goodnight Sakura,"her mother said.

"Goodnight mom,"Sakura said.Sakura turned off the lights and soon fell into a deep slumber.

SAKURA'S DREAM

Sakura opened the door to her house.Sauske was with her again.They looked in the house with wide eyes.The room was covered in blood.Sakura's mom was on the ground.Well her body was.Her body was torn open and you could see her insides.

Her head was on the table.The eyes were open and they were staring right at Sakura and Sauske.


	3. Her dreams come true

Sakura woke up sweating.She checked the clock.3:00 a.m.'Not a bad time to train.'she thought.Sakura got her bag and put water fruits and books for the break.Sakura went to the forest and began to train.Like all her training she fights and it isn't pretty for her.Skura's training consists on punching trees,climbing them and also using a practice dummy.

Sakura started training by punching a tree.Her knuckles began to bleed.She ignored any pain and continued.Then she felt someone.Turning around she saw Sauske.'He is probably training.'she thought.She ignored him.Sakura began to fell uncomfortable.She felt him staring at her.

"Hello,"Sakura said.Sauske nodded a hello back.

"Your bleeding.Not only can I see it but I can smell it,"he said.She looked at her knuckles.They were of course bleeding badly.

"I'll be alright,"she said.

"You don't look like it,"he said.This time Sakura ignored him.She began to punch the tree again.Then she felt a breath behind her.Sauske was right there.He took her hands.Sauske carefully wrapped her hands in the bandage."Thats better,"he said.Sakura's face turned light pink.

"Thank you,"she said.She felt his breath on her.He had his face close to her cheek.

"Your welcome,"he said."No answer me this.Why are you out so early,"he said.

"To train and..."she said.

"And what?"he asked.He was to close for cpmfort.He was extremly close to her cheek.'I can feel his breath.'she thought.She blushed a little bit more.'Why can't I answer him.'she thought.

"I.I"she couldn't take it anymore.She wanted him to wrap his arms around her.She just wanted to be close to him.To his suprise she turned around."I had a nightmare,"she answered."So I decided to train to get my mind off of it,"She continued."Thank you for asking,"she said.She pulled his head down a bit and kissed him on the cheek.

Sauske was suprised at this action.No one in his entire life had ever done that to him.He felt his control slipping.Another suprise was that she left.

"Wait Sakura!"he yelled.She turned around with a confused look.

"Did I forget something?"she asked.

"No"he answered.I.Can I walk you home?"he asked.

"Sure,"she answered.They walked to her house silently.Sauske stole quick galnces at Sakura.She noticed this but said nothing.When he would look at her he would sometimes even blush.Let me repeat that.THE UCHIHA SAUSKE WOULD SOMETIMES BLUSH.That kiss was still on his mind.'Why did she do that?'he thought.That question was all over his brain.They finally reached Sakura's house.

"Would you like some tea?"Sakura asked."My mom cleaned the house.I'am sure she won't mind,"she asked.He nodded.Sakura opened the door slowly.She kept her eyes closed.Sauske noticed this.

"Is something wrong?"he asked.She nodded her head in a no.

"No nothings wrong,"she answered.Sakura opened the door.Sauske stood shocked.Sakura's nightmare came trues.The bloody walls,half her mother's body on the ground with the insides showing, and her head staring at them.

"Sakura,"Sauske said.He looked at her.Sauske noticed Sakura's face.No smil with no tears.

"This is all my fault,"she said.

Poor Sakura.What is she to do now?She has no family and maybe no home.I myself hope she will be happy.In fact I wrote the story ina notebook so I will finish this story soon.PLease reveiw.I rally want to know how good my story is.Don't be afraid to be a cridick.I'am a human being,I can make mistakes.I just need to know what mistakes.


	4. Breakfast and books

Sakura woke up in a comfy bed.To be exact she was in Sauske's bed.Sakura tried getting up but a hand pushed her down.To be exact it was Sauske's hand.She laid down again.She couldn't get up so that was the only thing to do.

"You have to rest,"he said.

"What?Why?"she asked.He looked at her like if she was annoying him to death.Sauske sighed.

"You blacked out.You fainted,"he answered and restated."Reason was exhustion and stress.I put you on the bed so you can sleep better,"he continued.

"Oh,"she said.

"You have to rest,"he stated simply.Sakura closed her eyes.It was like that for a couple of moments.Sakura couln't fall asleep.When she was about to she heard something.It was Sauske."Everything will be alright.I will protect you.I promise.I promise you won't suffer like that.I..."he paused."I really care about you,"he said.Sakura kept her eyes closed.Sauske bent down to her cheek.He kissed her right there.Sauske quikly got up and left as fast as possible.Sakura didn't know what to do.Should she go see him or stay in bed.Those thoughts ran through her head.With those thoughts she fell into a deep slumber again.

Sakura got up at precisly 9:00 a.m.She made the bed so there was no mess.Sakura got out of the bedroom.She went straight to the kithchen.Since Sauske had a small place it wasn't that difficult to find the rooms.When she got into the kithchen she began to giggle.Sauske was attempting to make breakfast.He turned around to her.

"Here let me help,"she said.She took the pan and threw out whatever he was making.She took eggs."Scrambled?"she askes.He looked at her and then at the pan.Sauske nodded in agreement.

"Yeah,"he said.She made the eggs perfectly and put them on the table.He sat down.Sakura left the kithchen."Aren't you gonna eat?"he asked.She turned around to him.

"No I ussually skip breakfast,"she said.

"Oh,"was his only answer.Sakura left the kithchen and went to her bag.She opened it and took out a book.She sat onthe couch and began to read.Sauske finished his eggs and went to the living room.There he saw Sakura quietly Reading.'She is definatly different from the girls.'he thought.

"Oh hello,"she said.

"What are you doing?"he asked in his usual cold tone.

"Reading,"she answered'Definatly different.'he thought.

"Is it intearesting?"he asked.Sakura nodded.

"I actually find this book the best,"she said.

"Oh,"he said.Sakura got up and put the book back."Something wrong?"he asked.

"No I just finished reading it,"she answered.

"Um..Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Were you awake when I said something?"he asked.

"The promise?Yes and the kiss?Yes of course,"she answered.Sauske and Sakura felt uncomfortable."I better go,"she said.She was about to leave when she heard something.

"Sakura please don't go,"he said.Sakura stood,stunned.'Had he just opened up?Had she just melted the cold hearted guy?'she thought.Maybe Sakura.Maybe not.

"Sauske,"was the only thing she said.

"Please don't go,"he repeated.Sakura nodded.

"I won't,"she said.She sat back down on the couch.

"Thank you,"he said.She nodded.Scilence fell into the room.They both felt uncomfortable again.Sakura shifted uncomfortably and Sauske still didn't move from his spot.He felt like if he should start a conversation."Sakura I know how you feel,"he finally said.He sat down on the couch right next to her."My family is gone as well,"he continued.

"Oh,"she said."So I guess we are alone together,"she continued.

"Not alone.We are together which makes us not alone,"he said.

"Right,"she said."I have to go train,"she continued."If you want you can be my docter(Flirty Sakura!),"she said smiling.He blushed.

"Alright,"he said.He took his medicine bag."Lets go,"with that Sakura took her bag and they left.


	5. Blue boxers

Training wasen't as hard as before.Sakura changed her working schedule for Suaske's sake.She wouln't want him complaining or scolding her.So no more punching trees.Instead she did more dummy practice.It would help her kicking and punching styles.She continued to kick and punch the dummy.She finally stopped when the dunny broke.

"That should do it,"she said.She was exhusted.

"Here,"Sauske said.He gave her a water bottle.She looked at him and then at her bag.That really pissed her off.No one had the right except Sakura to go into her bag.

"You went into my bag!"she asked sngerly.

"Well yes I had t.."he couldn't finish his sentence.Sakura pounce on him.If you could see thiss you would laugh your ass off.They were both restling on the ground.Sakura was on top and Sauske was on the bottom.Soon Sakura's anger died down.She soon began to laugh.She wasen't the only one laughing.Sauske was laughing as well.Repeat:THE UCHIHA SAUSKE WAS LAUGHING WHILE RESTLING SAKURA ON THE GROUND.That is all.Thank you.Soon they stopped laughing.They realized how close their faces were.Blushing Sauske who was on top last helped a blushing Sakura.When Sakura got up she thought up of a plan.She pushed Sauske in the nearby lake."Why did you do that for!"he yelled.

"For going into my stuff,"she answered innocently.Sauske got out of the lake.As soon as he did Sakura started laughing.Sauske was curios.When he looked down he turned beet red.His shorts must have fallen into the lake.He took them and quickly ran to the nearest tree.He quickly put them on.He still heard Sakura laughing.What would you do?(WHAT TO DO IF YOU WOULD SEE SAUSKE'S BOXERS?I WOULD LAUGH MY ASS OFF OF COURSE.SHOULD BE YOUR ANSWER.)

"Alright!"he yelled."So you saw my boxers so what!"he continued to yell angerly.Sakura stopped laughing.

"Gomen.Lets go home.We wouldn't want you to catch a cold,"she said.Sakura took both bags.

"Here let me help,"he said.

"Its okay.They are light for me and besides your pants fell,"she said.He looked down.His pants were on.She began to laugh.

"That isn't funny!"he yelled angerly.

What do you think?Good ne?I actually found it funny because of the boxer part.Please review.I'AM STILL WAITING FOR YOUR REVIEW SVET FROM 7-B!Cough..Cough..That is all.Thank you for listenting.EVEN YOU SVET!...


	6. Going out

Sakura waited in the living room for Sauske to cahnge his cloths.Sauske quickly dried himself and changed his clothes.For some reason he didn't want Sakura to wait.(WHY?I HAVE NO GOD DAMN CLUE.)As soon as he finished he checked his clock.4:oop.m.'Not a bad time to have lunch.' he thought.'Maybe not home made.'he thought.'Maybe.'

"Lets go out to eat,"he stated simply.She nodded.'Maybe some more freash air would do.'she thought.

"This isn't a date is it?"she asked.He lost his cool voice.Sauske turned red a bit.

"No!No!No!"he said waving his hands while blushing ten folds.He coughed a bit."Lets go,"he said changing the topic.Sakura nodded.Before they left Sakura decided to change her cloths as well.She wore a black spegeti midrift tanktop and her black boots with her best frankenstain boots.(WHY THOSE BOOTS.TO KICK SOMEONES ASS OF COURSE!LOL.)"Wow,"Sauske said staring at her.She gave a thank you nod.They left to the restuaraunt close together bu not holding hands.Oh I forgot.Sauske wore his regular blue shirt and white pants and blue shoes just like in the series.(Scolds Sauske for not wearing anything nice like Sakura.)

"Wow this place is nice,"Sakura said."Can you afford this?"she asked.He nodded.

"Yeah of course,"he answered.They sat next the fireplace.It seemed well perfectly romantic.They looked like an actual couple.

"Would you like the usual?"a woman asked.The woman was of course the waiter.She looked at Sauske.He nodded.

" Yes but two please,"he answered.She looked at Sakura and nodded.Sakura looked at him.'How does he know what they have?'she thoght.'He has been here of course!'she answered herself."I have been here before,"he said to Sakura.

"Oh,"she said.

"Look its Sauske!"someone yelled.

"Please go out with me Sauske-kun!"someone else yelled.

"Oh god,"he said.

"What is it?"she asked.

"Fangirls,"he answered."We have to go now,"he continued.Sakura wasen't sure what was going to happen but nodded in agreement.He left cash on the table and left with Sakura.

"Where are we going?"she asked.

"Somewhere dark and small,"he answered.Sakura looked around.She spotted an alley.It was dark and it fit the both of them.

"There!"Sakura said.Sauske nodded. They squeezed in there.

"Sauske where are you!"the fangirls yelled.

'God!When can they leave me alone?'Sauske thought.'God!When can they leave him alone!'Sakura thought.Soon the fangirls footsteps where unheard.Sauske realized were he was.He was to close to Sakura for comfort.He could feel her breath on him.He could feel her chest going up and down on his.He lost control of himself.He took Sakura by the waist.Sakura was to shocked to do anything.Then he took her mouth with his.(HELL YEAH!THEY FINALLY KISS!YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG THAT TOOK!SAUSKE LOSE CONTROL SOONER!)'Oh god.'Sakura thought.Sauske thought she would push him away.She didn't.Instead she kissed him passionatly.Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

Soon they realized they were going to far.They were just friends right?(YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS.JUST FRIENDS MY ASS.Oh whoops. to the story now!.)

"Gomen,"Sauske said.They went to the house as far away from eachother as possible.The events really well suprised them.They kept their mouths shut.No feelings told none expressed.

ITS ABOUT TIME THEY KISS.BY THE WAY I'AM STILL WAITING SVET.I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE AND YOUR NUMBER AND EVERYTHING!WAIT TILL MONDAY.YOUR IN FO IT.(GLARES.)THIS IS THE LAST UPDATE FOR TODAY.THE LAST UPDATE.


	7. His discovery on her dissaperence

GOMEN TO ALL PEOPLE WHO READ THIS PART EXCEPT SVET.SVET YOU STILL DIDN'T WRITE!YOU ARE PISSING ME OFF LIKE VITA ON THE TRIP!p.s please don't write how write Sasuke's name.I already have 3 ways.Thank you.Gomen for the outburst.

* * *

When they got home none spoke a word.Sasuke went to the bedroom while Sakura was in the living room.The kiss was still on their minds.They found it uncomfortable.(SERVES YOU RIGHT!FRIENDS MY ASS!Oh whoops not again.Gomen.)Sasuke was able to fall asleep in his bed kind of easily.Sakura on the other hand couldn't sleep at all.She tried reading her book to get the memory out of her head but it didn't work.She got up.Sakura put on her training outfit.She couldn't stay here.

Sasuke woke up for the moment."I can't kiss her again.I will just end up hurting her and not protecting her like I promised,"he said.He closed his eyes not realizing that Sakura had left.

Sakura reached her secret training area.It may of been small but there was alot of trees she can punch.She wasn't sure if she should return back to him.She just began to train ignoring her thoughts.

* * *

Sasuke woke up and got dressed.He noticed the light in the living room.'Maybe she fell asleep and forgot to turn it off.'he thought.He went to the living room.Sakura wasen't there.'Strange.'he thought.He went to the kithchen.She wasen't there either.He checked everywhere including the bathroom.Sh was not there.'I hurt her.'he thought.Those words repeated in his head.He went to the training area.Sh wasen't there.

"Sakura!"he yelled.No answer.'Were is she?'he thought.He continued his search not noing that someone was watching him.That someone smirked and disappeared.

* * *

Sakura was back to her regular training again.She punched the trees hard.Her knuckles began to bleed.This time Sakura pulled back in pain.Not only physical pain but mental pain as well.(POOR SAKURA.)She didn't know what to do.Should she return?Should she leave?How the hell could one kiss to all this damage to her?(HELL I DON'T KNOW.)

"We were only ment to be friends nothing more,"she said."nothing more,"she repeated."Nothing can happen.He doesn't have any feelings for me.I can't have any feelings for him.It was just a kiss nothing more,"she said.

"Then why are you so troubled?"someone asked.

* * *

Good ne?Who the hell is this guy?I better introduce more charecters.Please reveiw.I worked so hard!I was able to make 5 chapters in one day.The rest might be finished soon.Just please update.THAT MEANS YOU SVET!


	8. Not Sasuke but who?

First I WOULD LIKE TO ANSWER SOME Q AND A.BEFORE THIS I MUST SAY THAT THERE IS NO NEED FOR APOLIGIZING FOR THE MISSPELLING OF THE WORD SASUKE.I ASKED YOU GUYS TO TELL ME MISTAKES.THEN THE WHOLE ENTIRE SVET THING.SVET IS A NICKNAME FOR A FRIEND OF MINE.SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO REVIEW BUT DIDN'T AND VITA IS JUST ANOTHER FRIEND THAT PISSES ME OFF WITH EVERYTHING SHE SAYS.NOW LET THE STORY BEGIN.

* * *

"Sauske!"Sakura asked suprised.'No it can't be.He looks like Sasuke but older and colder.'she thought.The man stared at her with a smirk on his face.He looked at the girl in front of him.Small,beautiful,weak and what seems to be in love with Sasuke.

"Close but no,"he answered still looking at her._Small,beautiful,weak and what seems to be in love with Sasuke._Those thoughts made him smirk again."I'am his older brother Itachi,"he answered.Sakura couldn't speak for a moment.She couldn't move.'Thats impossible!'she thought.

"But he said his family was gone!he said that they were dead!"sh yelled.'Impossible!Impossible!'her mind screamed.

"Who do you think killed his family and yours?"he asked.Sakura got angry this time.'That basterd!'She got up and tried kicking Itachi.(HELL YEAH!SOME ASS KICKING!LETS SEE HOW SAKURA AND ITACHI CAN FIGHT!Gets popcorn.THIS WILL BE FUN!SAKURA KICK HIS ASS!Starts acting like inner Sakura.)Itachi quickly dodged the attack.She jumped towards him.Looking as if she was about to punch him he smirked.'No punches can work on me little girl.'he thought.'Who said anything about punching?'Sakura thought and smirked.She read his thoughts.She knew he would accept an attack so she off course prepared for it.Instead of punching him in the face she kicked him hard in the gut with her knee.He was of course taken aback.He spit out some blood.

"So you can fight,good at least,"he said giving a smirk/smile.'He smiling after that hit?'Sakura thought rather suprised/and yet also shocked.He ran towards her.

"Don't think I can't attack,"he said.He punched her and expected to feel flesh but instead felt air.Sakura dodged that easily.She definatly was fast because she was light and was strong thanks to her practice._Small,beautiful,different and what seems to be in love with Sasuke._He changed the weak part in his head because she was able to dodge his attack and even was able to hit him.

"Don't think I can't dodge,"she said with a smile.(She smiled to piss him off.)Itachi of course smirked.

"Your good,"he said.

"Practice makes perfect,"she said.The battle went on.Sakura of course tested Itachi and he did the same with her.Sakura was of course able to hit him a couple of times and Itachi couldn't touch her.It seemed as if Sakura was dancing with grace.She was able to dodge and land swiftly on the ground as a dancer.Itachi however could sometimes be tacken aback and of course spit out some blood.

"It seems I underestimated you,"he said.She smirked.

"It seems I overestimated you,"she said.Itachi growled.He was now pissed.'I should finish this battle now.'he thought._Small,beautful,different and what seems to be in love with Sasuke._

"Time for the battle to finally end,"he said.Sakura smirked.'I don't think so.'Sakura thought._Big,strong,ungraceful,basterd,and what seems to be Sasuke's older brother._(Thoughts on Itachi from Sakura.)

"I should be killing you basterd,"she said.Sakura smirked."Basterd doesn't even cover what you are,"she said.He smirked.

"Yet Sakura does match you well,"he said.Sakura froze for a moment waiting for him to continue."It matches your eyes and especially your hair.Pink hair was quite rare.I bet you were picked on when you were little because of your hair.Your father left you and you think it was because he thought you were weak.You decided to train and became stronger and now look at you.No wonder he chose you.Not only are you strong physically but mentally as well.You do forget who tortured you the most when you were little.He was your age.He hated that hair so badly.He was cold to everyone but you especially.Think about that person and the name will come to you,"he said.Sakura thought for a moment.The memories came out.The boy with raven hair and onyx eyes.He was hurting her.She was to weak to defend herself.

* * *

Poor Sakura.Not only was she hurt now but she was before.But by who?That a stupid question.You guys can definatly answer that.I will definatly update soon.Gomen for taking to long.The computer I used durring vacation and the weekends was infected by a huge viruse so I can only write during the weekdays. 


	9. Kakashi's teachings and her memories

Sakura paused for a moment.Her memories came out.Everything she tried to repress came out.She saw the boy.He had onyx eyes and raven hair.He was hurting her.She just couldn't defend herself.She was to weak.

* * *

_"Your weak,"he said.He glared at her.She felt her tears come out._

_"Your pathetic,"he continued."Your more then weak and alot more then pathetic."she continued to cry._

_Sasuke._

_"I hate your guts,"he said._

_Sasuke! _

_"I can kill you now,"he said._

_Sasuke no!_

_"No one would care,"he said.They all seem to hate you."_

_Sasuke stop!_

_"I hate your eyes,those stupid eyes and that pink hair.No wonder your father hates and left you.I can kill you now,"he repeated."Your to weak to scream or defend yourself,"he said.He was getting ready to strike.Sakura closed her jade eyes,waiting for the blow.She waited to get sent to hell.She felt as if she deserved it.Sakura blamed herself for her fathers dissappearing.She was weak and cried.'I'am weak.I deserve this.'she thought._

_**STOP!** _

_The blow didn't come.The boy stopped and left.Someone must have been coming._

_"I'll geat you I promise that you will die and will regret being close to anything,"he said."I hate and always will,"he said.He ran away.Sakura felt more pain on her shoulders.She not only got mental pain this time but physical.Her eyes began to drift.A man ran to her.He had silver hair and half of his face was covered by a mask.(_**ALAS KAKASHI APPEARS!ONE CHARECTER DOWN A WHOLE BUNCH OF CRAP TO GO.)**

_"Are you alright?"the man asked.He picked Sakura up."I better take you to my house to wrap those wounds."_

_He ran to his house and carefully put her on the couch with a blanket on top.He touched her forehead."It seems you caught a fever as well,"he said."Rest now." _

_He took all his bandages and everything he could find to heal her wounds.He carefully put on her bandages as she slept.'Poor girl.'he thought.'Why would anyone do this to the girl?'he thought.Sakura woke up an hour later.She slowly got up.Her wounds really hurt her._

_"Careful now,"a voice said."Your wounds still haven't healed."Sakura turned to the voice.The man who saved her was now cooking a meal with one hand and reading his super perverted book"Icha Icha paradise."(_Or is it something else.I'am not sure_.)She continued to look at him."My name is Kakashi,"he said."Come.Sit down and eat."_

_Sakura sat down next to a plate.She looked at it.She just wasn't hungry.Sakura just moved her food around._

_"What is your name?"the man asked.Sakura stared at him._

_"Sakura,"she answered."Haruno Sakura."he looked at her.Then Kakashi laughed.Sakura looked at him curously._

_"That name suits you well,"he said.He was about to touch her hair."It really matches your hair."he was about to touch her hair.Sakura moved her head in a hurtful manor._

_"Don't!"she yelled.He looked at her.She must have thought that he would hurt her._

_"Its all right,"he said.Sakura looked up."I won't hurt you."_

_"I know,"she said.He looked at her."Its just that people hate my hair so why would you want to touch it?"_

_"Who told you that,"Sakura's head swam with memories._

_"Your weak,"she shook her head._

_"I can kill you,"she felt her tears._

_"No one will care,"she couldn't hold it anymore._

_**"STOP!"**She cried out.Kakshi looked at her._

_"Its all right,"he said.He patted her head."Why don't I take you home?"he asked.Sakura looked at him.She dried her tears.Sakura nodded in approval."You know that if you are ever scared then you should face your fears?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then stand up for yourself.Be strong and brave!Hide away those tears!"he said smiling.Sakura looked at him and smiled herself._

_"Thank you,"she said.From that day Sakura worked on getting stronger.Not only was she getting stronger physically but mentally as well.She would start to stand up for her belifs._

_"I said I would keep my promise right?"a voice called out.

* * *

Isn't boy a basterd as a kid?Well Sakura be sure to kick his ass!_

P.Splease try to give me info on Kakashi and his perverted books.Pluse tell how good or bad or both is this chapter


	10. Being in love and repressed memories

_Sakura turned around.There was that boy again.Sakura wasn't terrified this time.She would take Kakashi's advice and stand up._

_"Good to see you,"she said in a cold tone.The boy smirked.'The girl is finally growing a spine.Good more fun for me.'he thought._

_"I said that I will keep my promise,"he said."I will kill you.I promised you that,"the boy said.He walked to her.The boy rose his hand for a strike.He let go of his hand expecting to feel her skin in pain.To his suprise she grabbed it before it hit his face.She smirked._

_"That doesn't work,"she said.The boy backed away._

_"I will keep my promise,"he said in a growl.Sakura smirked again._

_"Not again!"she yelled._

_"I intend to keep my promises,"he said.The boy smirked.He looked at Sakura.'She still is that stupid pink haired,jade eyed freak who should die.'he thought._

_"I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore!"she yelled.He took a step back."I promised myself that I wouldn't let you torture me anymore!"she yelled."I promised myself I would get stronger mentally and physically!"_

_"Then let it be!"he yelled back.Sakura looked at him."I will see what will happen.But don't forget one day you will die,"he said.Sakura shivered."I will make sure it will be done by my hands."with those words he turned around an left._

Sakura looked at Itachi.'It was Sasuke.He tortured me!'she thought.'He wanted me to die!'He looked at her.'She must have remembered.'he thought.'I wasen't the only one who hurt her.Sasuke was the first.'he thought again.

"You must think I'am weak,"she said.Itachi looked at her."Never again will I cry!Never again will anyone touture me!I will get stronger mentally and physically!I know I will die soon but if it will be in his hands then so be it!"she yelled.He looked at her._Seems to be in love with Sasuke._

She was ready to attack.

_Seems to be in love with Sasuke._

He was ready to attack.

_Seems to be in love with Sasuke._

It was going to be a clash.

_Seems to be in love with Sasuke._

One was going to die

_"I will die soon but if it will be in his hands so be it!"_

They were prepared

_"I will get stronger mentally and physically!"_

It was time.

_"Never again will I cry again!"_

They were about to clash but...

"Stop!"a voice yelled.It was Sasuke.Sakura didn't want to be close to him now.

"What are you doing!"she yelled angerly yet suprised.'Not now.'she thought.'Not now.'

"He will kill you run!"Sasuke yelled."Come on!"Sakura looked at Itachi.He was prepared to attack.'I have no choice.'she thought.She quickly dodged the attack.She ran to Sasuke.He grabbed her arm and they ran."Come on!"he yelled.That was the last thing that Itachi heard.

"So he is a coward,"he said.Itachi smirked."This will be fun."With those words Itachi dissappeared in an instence.'So the girl will melt him.I will get her before him.That I promise.'


	11. Seem to love eachother

WELL THEN.I GUESS YOU CAN GUESS WHO THE KID IS IN THE MEMORY CHAPTERS.THAT OF COURSE WAS SASUKE.ITACHI IS INDEED KIND OF INTEARESTED IN SAKURA BECAUSE OF HER STRENTGH.BUT OF COURSE SOMETHING HAS TO HAPPEN TO SAKURA'S AND SASUKE RELATIONSHIP.IN THIS CHAPTER THAT WILL BE THE MAIN THING.I WILL TRY TO INCLUDE INO AND SHIKAMORU(IF THATS HOW YOU SPELL IT.)

* * *

He wouldn't let her go until they reached his house.She felt his grip on her grow tighter.He must be really upse.After all how would you feel seeing the killer of your family which is your brother fighting one of your close friends?(HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT THIS!FRIENDS MY ASS!.Gomen.for the outburst.)He felt her pull away.Like if his touch was burning her.'I won't let her go.'he thought.He tightened his grip on her wrist.

When they finally reached his house and he locked the door he finally let her go.Sakura touched her wrists.They were red from his grip.She looked at them.She felt pain.Not only the pain from the wrists but the pain she had when she had when she was a child.

_"I can kill you now."_

Those words poisened her head.Sasuke looked at her.She seemed mad at her but for what?The kiss?That didn't look like it.

"Sakura?"

_"No one would care,"he said."They all seem to hate you."_He grabbed her shoulders.She seemed to be in a trance.He shook her.

Sakura?"he asked again.She didn't respond.She was still in her trance."Sakura!"he asked in a somewhat worried tone.No response.

_"I will kill you.I promised."_

"Sakura!"he was fully worried now.'Let go.'she thought.'Let go.'her mind repeated.

_"I will die soon but if it will be by his hands then so be it!"_

"Let go!"she yelled.He looked at her.He let go of her shoulders.'Don't touch me.'she thought.'Just don't.'She looked at her wrists.They were white again.."You think I can forgive you?"she asked.He looked at her confused.

"What?"

_"I can kill you now."_

"After all these years,do you think I could forget?It was there the whole time yet I didn't see it."

_"No one seems to care."_

"Sakura what are you talking about?"he asked.She shot her head up on him.She got up.

**Slap!**

There is a huge handprint on Sasuke's face.She glared at him.He looked at her with suprised eyes.

"Sakura!"

"After all that pain you gave me!"she yelled."Do you think I could forget?"he looked at her confused."You made a promise,"shesaid."You promised to kill me by your own hands!"she yelled out.He looked at her.Then he felt it.Memories of him making a promise to kill a girl.He said he hated her guts and that evryone in Kohona did as well.That girl was Sakura.

_"I promised I will kill you."he said._

"I..I,"he couldn't say more.He said he would kill.He said he hated her.Yet know he seemed to love her."I don't know what to say."I can't kill her._Seems to be in love with Sakura._"I just can't kill you."she looked at him."I just can't.I really care for you."_Seemes to be in love with Sakura._He took her hands."Looks like you were punching trees again,"he said with a smirk.He took bandages and wrapped her hands."Please don't hurt yourself.I promised I would protect you.That promise I will keep.I will not kill you.I could never do that."Sakura sat down next to him.

She moved her face closer.

_Seems to be in love with Sasuke._

He moved his face closer.

_Seems to be in love with Sakura._

The gap was closing.

_They seem to love eachother._

The mouths were inches apart.

_Their hearts were skipping beats._

They finally get to kiss without hiding emotions.

_Throughout the diffrences they were ment to be._

They covered eachothers mouths for the moment.They showed as much passion as they desired.They broke for breath.None of them blushed.They care for eachother.It was ment to be.(HELL YEAH!)

"I guess we are.."Sasuke said.

"Together."she finished his sentnce.

* * *

About time!Anyway the next chapter will definatly include Ino and Shikimoru 


	12. Forgotten fangirls

Its good to see those to finally together.God dammit.They finally have a date and Ino hosts.Fangirl alert.They need proof.They wished they got it.Lets see what will happen.

* * *

"Why don't we got to eat?"Sasuke asked.Sakura nodded.Hey they were together might as well go out?

"As a date?"she asked.Sasuke did not hesitate or blush this time.He nodded in improvement.'Might as well go out as date.'he thougth.'We are together.'he blushed at that moment.'We are together.'his mind repeated.Sasuke changed in his bedroom while Sakura changed in the bathroom.Sasuke put on a white shirt.(Didn't know he had white clothes.)He of course left some of the buttons unbottoned.(Now that makes him hot of course.Asks Sasuke:Are you really trying to impress Sakura?Sasuke blushes.)He wore black pants and of course black shoes.

Sakura wore her blue tanktop.It was one of her favioriottes.One reason was that it showed her curves on the upper part of her body.She also wore her blue jean mini skirt.That of course showed off her slender legs.(Asks Sakura:Are you trying to impress Sasuke?Sakura blushes.Your hopeless.Both Sakura and Sasuke sweatdrop.)Sakura curled her pink hair a bit.She of course wore her frakenstein boots.(TO KICK SOMEONES ASS OF COURSE!)

The two left holding hands.Sasuke took Sakura to the best restuarunt.He of course wanted to impress Sakura.

"Hello you two,"a familiar voice called out.That voice was of course Ino or for Sakura Ino-pig.

"Hello Ino,"Sakura said."What are you doing here?"Sakura asked.Sasuke was intearested as well.Ino looked at them.She saw them holding hands.'So Sakura gets a boyfriend at last.'she thought.'Forehead-girl,I'am impressed.'she thought again.

"I work here,"she answered."So you two finally are lovebirds?"she asked.Sakura and Sasuke blushed."Well congrates,"she said."Your finally together like me and Shikimoru(I don't know how to spell it.)."She looked for the best seat for the two _lovebirds._"Here this should give you guys some alone time."

The two _lovebirds_ sat and began to eat the food that was brought to them.They were eating peacefully until..

"Sasuke go out with me!"someone yelled.It was of course Sasuke's fangirls.

"Sorry I have a date,"he said looking at Sakura.

"You probably bribed her,"another girl said.Sakura put down her fork.She chuckled."What so funny?"the girl yelled pissed off.

"Oh nothing,"she answered."It's just that we have proff."she said winking at Sasuke.(WHAT ARE THEY UP TO?)He smiled back.

"What proof?"a fangirl asked."Show us!"Sasuke put down his fork.Sakura and Sasuke pulled their faces closer.They pulled into a kiss.The fangirls screamed and fainted.Sakura and Sasuke ignored them.They stopped and continued to eat.The fangirls were of course forgotten.

* * *

So what else is going to happen in their relationship?When will Itachi appear?That I still have to write up. 


	13. A new morning schedule

The next morning Sakura woke up in her Pj.s on a comfy bed.She also woke up on Sasuke's chest.Sakura smiled to herself.Sasuke had a calm face and she just couldn't resist smiling.Sakura tried getting up.Something had weighed her down.It was Sasuke.It turn out that he had his arms around her waist protectivly.

"Go back to sleep,"he said.She laid back down.Sakura closed her eyes but couldn't go to sleep.

"I can't,"she finally said.

"Fine,"he said.He let go of her.Sakura got up and went to the kithchen.As usual she made Sasuke breakfast.His breakfast is eggs and now tomatoes.That was his faviorite.Sasuke got out of bed.He went to the kithchen.

"Scrambled with sliced tomatoes?"she asked.He looked at her and nodded.Sakura made his breakfast and sat down with him.She was of course staring at him and she giggled.He looked at her.Sakura took a napkin and wiped the tomatoe juice away.(The juice that can spill out of a tomatoe after you eat it.)He blushed.Sakura giggled a little bit more."I will make lunch today."she stated.

"Alright."

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"he asked.

"Do you want..,"she paused.He looked at her."Do you want to train with me today?"she asked kind of embaressed.He looked at her smiled and nodded."Well then finish up soon,"she said.He of course nodded again.'This morning is going good.To good.'he thought.Sakura changed into her training outfit.Sasuke did the same.

They left the house with a bag filled with two water bottles,fruits and Sakura took a book.The couple left holding hands.(AW HOW CUTE!)

* * *

"Look Shika!"Ino screamed.Shikamaru looked at Sakura and Sasuke.They were both walking to the forest holding hands."See I told you they were a couple!"she said in an awe.'How troublesome.'he thought.That was definatly him."They look cute right!"(By the way thanks for the reveiw on how to spell Shikamaru!)

"Yeah but I know one couple that is better,"he said looking at Ino.She blushed and kissed him on the lips lightly.Girls are definatly troublesome.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were training hard.They both put their heart and soul to their battles.The battles ended in a tie.Sakura and Sasuke both were exhusted.They were both drinking their water peacefully until Sakura thought it was about time to break the scilence.

"Wow,"she said."I didn't know you can fight that good."

"Well I did train before,"Sasuke said.That was of course was for getting rid of.."he paused.Sakura knew what he was going to say."To get rid of Itachi,"he finally said.He looked said.

"I'am sorry I asked,"she said.Her voice sounded guilty.He looked at her.'What is there to apoligize?'he thought.

"Don't be sorry,"he said.She looked at him.He looked at her.Her face still looked sad.Sasuke thought of something.He gave her a real caring smile.She blushed at that.He broke into laughter.She blushed even more.He laughed even harder.Sakura stooped blushing.Sasuke on the other hand was still laughing.Sakura pouted.She carefully snuck right in front of him and pounced on him.He of course stopped laughing.Sakura looked in his eyes.He looked at hers.Jade green meet onyx.They closed their eyes and pulled their faces closer.Thier faces were inches apart.They pulled into a passionte kiss.Sasuke moved his hands to her waist and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck.She didn't know if this was real or not.

The two stopped and Sakura helped Sasuke up.Sakura felt someone watching them.Not them but her.Sasuke saw a small light.That light was a kunai.It was heading towards them.He wasen't the only one who felt it.Sakura felt it to.

"Sakura watch out!"he yelled.Sakura dodged the kunai and so did Sasuke.They looked towards the direction of the attack.

Hello,"a voice called out."Sorry to ruin the moment but I would like a certin pink haired girl."

* * *

You guys know who this guy is?Well if you do you might guess Sasuke isn't very pleased.Well,write later. 


	14. A small piece of hope

Sakura turned around and so did Sasuke.Itachi was standing there.Sakura glared at him.Sasuke glared at Itachi as well.(Doesn't Sasuke think for himself?)Sasuke growled.Itachi chuckled at this.

"Dear brother,is this what you have been doing?"he asked."You have been to close to the flower.It should be my turn don't you think?"Sasuke growled again.'She is mine only!'Sasuke's mind yelled.Sakura stood there stiff.'What is going on?'she thought.She shook her head and glared at Itachi again.

"What are you doing here?"she asked."Don't you think I have kicked your ass enough?"Itachi glared and then stopped.He looked at Sakura._Small,beautiful and will be mine._

"To kill Sasuke and of course take you,"he answered.Sasuke stiffened.He began to fell fear.He feared that Sakura might leave him after this.He didn't want this.He wanted to be with Sakura for the rest of his life._Seems to love Sakura._'He is not taking Sakura away from me!'his mind yelled.Sakura stiffened.'Whats goingon?'she thought.'Why take me?'

"Why do you wish to take me!"she yelled.Sasuke stiffened even more.(How much can this dude stiffen?)She bit her lip.She felt a bad answer coming on.

"I need a strong woman to restore my clan,"he said."That is why Sasuke is here with you,"he continued.Sakura felt her heart break.Her heart shattered into a million of pieces.""Why else would a cold hearted basterd have a girl like you around him?"he asked.

No...

_Your weak."_

This can't be..

_"I hate your guts."_

Stop it!

_"I can kill you now."_

Your lieing!

_"No wonder your father hates and left you."_

Sasuke please tell me this is not true.

_"No one would care,"he said."They all seem to hate you."_

_Sasuke.._

_"Your to weak to scream or defend yourself."_

I...I

_"Those stupid eyes and that pink hair."_

I hate you Sasuke.

Thus her heart shattered.The pieces broke.Who was going to bring her back?Her soul was drifting.'I loved him and now I hate him'she thought.'He just lied.He doesn't give a damn about me.'There was something strange about her heart though.When it shattered a small piece stayed.That piece was hope.'Maybe he did love her?'that shard thought.'Ask.'it said to Sakura.'Ask if this is the truth.Then those shattered might return.'

"That's not true!"she yelled.Itachi was taken aback.'How can she still love him?'he thought."He cares and I know it!"she yelled."Right Sasuke?"

* * *

A cliffhanger hehe..Well what will Sasuke say?Will he say he loves her?Will Sakura be happy again? 


	15. I still care

"Sasuke you do you care right?"she asked him in a lower voice.'What am I to choose?'he thought.He kept quiet.She looked at him."I see."she walked away from both Itachi and Sasuke."I understand now,"she said."I'am just a baby machine.There is..There is no need to answer."Itachi smirked.'Now is the time to take her.She is to hurt to say no.'he thought.She continued to walk away.Her lips in a frown and her eyes no longer sparkled.'No tears.I will never cry for my sadness.'she thought.

"Your no going anywhwere,"Itachi said."I said I will take you.You are mine Sakura Haruno.You will produce my hiers."

"I'am not yours and I will never be!"she yelled.Itachi was taken aback.'She is not supposed to answer!'he thought.'Her heart is supposed to be broken!She is supposed to be a human shell with no soul!'he thought.

She began walking to the other side.Away from Kohona.'I will not return home.'she thought.Her mind showed her memories of her friends.Naruto,Hinata,Kakashi,ino and even Shikamaru.Most of her memories was of _him_.Sasuke was in her head.She was supposed to hate him and yet..and yet she loved him.She touched her lips.Her first _kiss_ was with him.Her first _date _was with him and her first _friend/love_(Friend/love does not include any family or of the such!)was him.She hated to leave him but he didn't love her.He was just gonna use her for his own purposes.That is what it seemed to her.

"This will be the last time you see me,"she said.Her voice was cold and hurt.Sasuke stopped his thoughts.He didn't care anymore.He didn't care if Itachi heard his words.He just wanted..Sakura.Sasuke didn't care about heirs.He just cared for Sakura no..Gomen..No.. He loves Sakura.He loves her more then life itself.

"No.Don't go,"she heard a voice say.She stopped.'Could it be?'she thought.She turned around."I won't let you go."She looked at him'Sasuke.'she thought."I won't let you go,"he repeated.

"Sasuke?"

"I don't care about my clan,"he said."I care about.."he paused."I care about you."

"Sasuke."

"I don't care if Itachi is watching.I can't bear to see you leave,"he said.

"Yes how touching,"Itachi said."You might care about her but I don't I just want my heir!"he yelled."I will take her!"(Asks Itachi:Are you in love with Sakura?Itachi answered with a glare.Maybe not.Mumble.Basterd.mumble.)

"You are not touching her!"Sasuke yelled.Itachi ran to Sakura.Sasuke ran to her to.She couldn't move.She stood still.Then in the short moment someone pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

Who pulled her into that kiss.He.He.He..I ain't done with cliffhangers just yet. 


	16. Getting her back

Sakura's mind was racing.Who kissed her?Her eyes wouldn't obey her command.She kept them shut.The kiss though was rough.To rough for her comfort.The lips were as cold as ice.To be exact it wasen't him.It wasen't Sasuke.(PLEASE NO FLAMES!I WILL MAKE EVERYTHING RIGHT JUST NO FLAMES!)Instead of Sasuke it was Itachi.Sakura tried pushing him away.

"Let go!"she yelled."I hate you I only love Sasuke!"she yelled finally letting it out.

"I will not let you go,"Itachi said.His grip on her tightened."I want an heir.I want to bring back my family.You will help me,"he continued."If you don't he will die,"Sakura looked at Sasuke."Choose.To save your love or to kill it."

"Sakura,"Sasuke said.'I can't let him die.'she thought.'I love him to much to see that.'

"I choose,"she paused.She closed her eyes."I choose you Itachi,"he smirked."Can I at least say goodbye?"she asked.He nodded."You basterd."

"Don't do anything tricky,"he said.Sakura walked to Sasuke.'No!No!No!I'am losing her!'Sasuke thought.

"Sakura don't do this,"he said."I can't satnd to see you get hurt like that."

"Sasuke.I can't stand to see you die.I love you to much for that,"she said.She lowered her head to his.(I forgot to mention he landed on the ground.Probbably from shock or something.)She kissed him for what seemed to be last time."Ashitaru."(I don't know how to spell it.)

"I.."he paused."I love you to,"he said.Sakura got up and walked to Itachi.

"I said nothing tricky,"he said.

"I didn't do anything tricky,"she said.Itachi growled.

"Lets go."

"Your not leaving.At least,not with her,"Sasuke said.Sakura looked at him shocked.

"Sasuke please don't,"she begged.He didn't pay attention.No way in hell was he going to let Itachi take her.

"You can go to hell with your clan!Sakura is mine!"he yelled.He ran towards Sakura and caught her from the back.Itachi was definatly not getting her."Touch her again and die,"he said.He held her close.

"Fine then keep her,"Itachi said."Don't think it is over dear brother."He looked at Sakura."I'll be sure to tell your father to come by."

"What!My father!But he is dead!"she said.

"No,"he said."He is alive and close,"with those words he dissapeared.

"Sakura,are you ok?"Sasuke asked.

"Yes,"she answered."I'am just glad you told me how you felt,"she continued.Sasuke blushed.Sakura moved her face closer and so did Sasuke.They met for a kiss.Eyes closed,Sasuke's arms on her waist and Sakura's hands on his neck.They soon parted for breath.

* * *

I told you I will get them back.No flames please.!So lets see whats gonna happen next.Please review 


	17. A night to remember

They left the forest in complete scilence.Suprisingly Sasuke felt uncomfortable with the scilence.He felt weak because he couldn't cheer Sakura up.She was more depressed then he is.(Shocking right?)When they got to the house the scilence continued.Sasuke started to heal Sakura's wounds.(Isn't Sakura supposed to do that?)When he finished Sakura went to the kitchen.Sasuke began to heal his wounds.He did as fast as he could.When he entered the kithchen lunch was made.The table was made.'Something isn't right.'he thought.

The meal was eaten in scilence.Sasuke still felt uncomfortable.Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.He hated the scilence.

"Are you alright?"he asked.Sakura looked up and nodded.Thats it.End of conversation.When the meal was finished(in complete scilence I might add.)Sakura took the dishes and began to wash them.She didn't feel his presence.She was in her own world at the moment.Sasuke held her from the back.She stopped and stiffened.'What is he doing?'she thought."Your upset,"he said."I can tell."

"Sasuke,"she said.He rocked her for a moment.She closed her eyes.He closed his as well.'I love you.'he thought.'I will just have to prove it to you.'

"You must know,"he said."That whatever I said in the forest was true.I don't care about my clan.I care about you,"he said.He didn't even pause.That meant that what he said was the truth.Her heart was beating fast.Unknown to her his heart was doing the same.He had never said anything like that.He had never felt like this before.'If this is what love is then I love you.'he thought.He continued to rock her.

* * *

Sakura's POV.

Sakura's mind was racing.She loved him but yet felt unsure about it.What if Itachi was right?What if he was faking the whole'I care.'thing.

"You must know,"he said."That whatever I said at the forest was true,"she stiffened a bit.Was he lieing?"I don't care about my clan.I care about you,"he said.He didn't even pause.'He wasen't lieing.'she thought.'He loves me.'Sakura had never felt like this before.No one had loved her like this.'I love you.'she thought.'I love you.'

* * *

Normal POV.

Sakura turned around to him.She hugged him.He hugged her back.She laid her head on his chest.'He loves me.'she thought.'He loves me.'She looked up at him.Their faces were being pulled closer.They were both inches apart.

'I love you.'

_Seems to be in love with Sakura._

'I love you.'

_Seems to be in love with Sasuke._

They pulled into a kiss.

_ Seem to love eachother._

They kissed long and deep.Sasuke licked her lower lip asking for enterance.She opened her mouth slightly letting him in.They kissed with passion they thought they never had.Not knowing they entered a room.Sasuke let his body take over.He closed the door while still locked in a kiss.Not knowing they entered the bedroom.

* * *

Excuse me but I have to report that I might have to change the description of the story.Please tell me if the new description is better.Thanks.The story has at least 1 chapter left,or 2. 


	18. How the hell am I to do this?

Sasuke woke up early.He realized were he was.He also began to remember what happend last night.'No that couldn't have happend?'he thought.'Could it?'He tried getting up but couldn't.Sakura was on top of him naked and then he realized he was naked to.'It did happen.'he thought.Then he realized he had his arms protectivly around her waist.Sakura herself was sleeping peacefully on his chest.He remembered everything.

As weird and nasty as it sounds(This is how I and you might feel.Not so sure.)last night was a night he couldn't forget.He got up carefully.He didn't want to wake Sakura up.His mind was planing something.He got up slowly to not wake up his angel.He quickly got dressed.He wrote a note for Sakura and left.He was definatly going to prepare something special for her.

* * *

Sakura woke up..naked..in Sasuke's bed.She was alone though.Last night was unforgetable.She got up and got dressed in her training outfit.Whn she went to the kithcen to get water she saw a note.

"Dear my Angel,

I would like you to stay home for today.I will of course return.Please do not leave.I will return as soon as possible.I promise.Tonight will be a night you won't forget.

Love always,

Sasuke."

Sakura smiled to herself.She thought about tonight.'What is he planning?'she thought.She smiled again.'Well better be prpared then.'She took her bag and went straight to the bathroom.'What will tonight be?'she thought.'What will it be?'

* * *

"This is perfect,"he said.The man quickly bought the object.This man was none other then Uchiha Sasuke.Where he was is my little secret.(I will reveal later.)"Now for the right spot,"he said.

"Sasuke wait up!"someone yelled.Was it a fangirl?I think not!It was..'My Naruto senses are ticking.'Sasuke thought.(Did you have to ruin the moment?)Sasuke's answer:Yes.

"What now dobe?"he asked.Naruto frowned.

"Stop calling me dobe Sasuke-teme!"Naruto yelled.He stopped yelling."Are you really?"he gulped."Are you really going out with Sakura-chan?"he asked.Sasuke looked at him.

"Yes I'am,"Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke-teme if you hurt her in any way then I will kill you!"he yelled again.Naruto noticed the object in Sasuke's hand."Your not gonna?"

"Yes I will,"he answered."Tonight to be exact."

"Good luck then!"Naruto yelled and ran.'What type of luck was that!'Sasuke thought.He sighed.'He will never change.'he thought.'How will I do this?I'am so nervous.'

* * *

What is Sasuke planning?Check the last chapter!The last chapter is up!There is a suprise though.He.He.He.


	19. Becoming one

Sasuke returned home at 7:00p.m.'Everything is st.'he thought.He was nervous of course.

"Sakura can.."he paused."Can you come out here?"he asked.His voice really showed his nervousness.The Uchiha Sasuke was nervous like hell.

"Yes,"a voice called out.Sakura cam out.Sasuke's mouth was practically falling.Sakura was wearing her boots along with a black dress.The black dress was a V-neck that went down to her stomach.The dress had no sleeves.The dress also had triangle type of cuts on each sides of her waist.The dress definatly showed her figure.The lenght was a little bit of an inch longer then her knees."I'am ready,"she said though she was not sure what was going to happen.

"Right,"he said.They left the house.The weather was nice and warm.

"Where are we going?"she asked.

"Thats a suprise,"he said.Sakura gave a cute I-hate-it-when-I-don't-know pout.Sasuke chuckled.They went to the park.No one was there.Then next to the beautiful lake was a picnic.The sky helped make the scene more romantic.There were no clouds but only stars and a big beautiful moon.

"Wow,"she said.He smiled.They sat on the picnic blanket.They ate for about an hour talking peacefully and enjoying the moment.They had finished and began to relax.Sakura laid her haed on Sasuke's chest.Sasuke wrapped his arms protectivly around her small waist.

"Sakura,"he said.

"Hmm,"she said.Her eyes were closed.She was definatly relaxing.She felt a small breeze.She felt Sasuke's heart and his chest move up and down.She opened her jade green eyes and looked up to his face.He looked at her.

"I want to ask you something,"he said."May I?"

"Yes of course,"she answered."What is it?"she asked.

"Well let me start out with this..,"he paused."I care for you.I find you beautiful even with your short hair,"he said playing with it.Sakura smiled."I love you for who you are.So it would make me happy and very romantic if you can do the honer of being my wife,Sakura Uchiha,"he said.Sakura gasped."You are alwys so full of suprises.I would love to spen my life with you,"he said.Sasuke took out the object.The object was a gold ring with three diamond shards on them."Will you do the honor of being my wife?"he asked.

Sakura didn't know what to say.She loved him more then life itself.He loved her more then life itslef.'Yes say yes!'her mind yelled.

"Yes of course!"she said.She hugged him.When they broke the hug Sasuke noticed tears.

"Your crying,"he said in a worried tone.She smiled.

"Tears of happiness and joy,"she said.She put on the ring.Her beautiful form made her look like a goddess in the moonlight.How much she wished to be loved.She stared at the moon.Sasuke wiped away her tears.She put on the ring."Its a part of me and always will be,"she said as they pulled into a kiss.

* * *

The end!Good right?Stay tuned for the suprise.I ain't finished just yet!


End file.
